Spider-Man a New journey
by The-Armored-Spider
Summary: my name is Eli and this is how i saved the lives of thousands of people including my mom from a dimension different from our own. First fanfic ever, review and tell me what you think okay. please note that this is a challenge fic now i'm telling you guys and girls to do better, you can use my oc just keep it original okay, oh yeah send me a link when your done


Welcome to the journey

"Talking"

'Thinking or whispering'

[Meanwhile]

* * *

( I should introduce myself my name is Eli O'Maley second son of Alexander O'Maley famed scientist of NYC, and if you're wondering who my older brother is, well isn't Obvious, it's Dead Pool the Merc with the mouth aka Hatter O'Maley, and don't worry he isn't disfigured like he is in the comic books there moms name is rose O'Maley an agent of shield)

* * *

Well, this is how i became The Amazing Spider-Man, now you're wondering how this Happened, well It was like any other day my class just so happened to be having a field trip to horizon labs, and when we got there i finally got to see what my dad does for a living, as we were taking the tour we saw the genetically engineered insects and spiders but apparently one of the spiders escaped crawled onto my hand and bit me and when it did i started feeling woozy and lost consciousness, when i woke up my dad was checking on me to see i was alright and he ran a few tests just to make sure and what he found was surprising and told me that i now have the agility and proportionate strength of an arachnid just from the tests he did on me, after i heard that it reminded me of a comic book i read once there was a phrase in it that said with great power comes great responsibility and well the rest is history in my book.

(AN please note that dead pool is 21 and spider-man is 18 there dad is 45)

'i really need to keep my mouth shut sometimes or else I'm going end up six feet under' spider-man thought while dodging a spray of bullets from machine gun toting bank robbers

"well its been fun playing shoot the spider but lets take this up a notch"said spider-man

"oh really wall crawler you think take us all on" said a random robber

"no.. i was just going to sit here and see how it was going to be until you stopped shooting at me" spider-man said mockingly which the phrase did its job in making them angry.

"SHOOT THIS BUG YOU IDIOTS" said a random robber who just so happens to be the leader of the group

spider-man and the robbers went into hand to hand combat but spider-man had won the fight and untied the hostages

"thank you spider-man"said the bank owner all of the employee's said there thanks to and spider-man said "you're welcome citizens" and left through the window and went back on patrol.

'well looks like i'm going to have to repair my suit again, oh well that's the past and this is the present' thought spider-man

* * *

Year 2014 the 8th of April.

a temporal anomaly has been detected in the Bermuda triangle requesting shield agents in the area immediately, if there are non available please send two super humans who have experience in this sort of thing, if not then we are FUBAR.

To Director Nick Fury.

From Shield Headquarters.

* * *

It had been a week since then, spider-man dead pool and black cat (who had been waiting impatiently in the hallway) had been called to the shield helicarrier, but there is one thing that is getting everyone's nerves (except spider-man who's used to it) and that's dead pool who is apparently eating a taco and the shield agents are getting annoyed including fury who decided brief them on the situation.

"boy's as you know you were brought here for a reason"

"yeah but what kind of reason did it have to be to interrupt our movie marathon fury"

"I was getting to that web head know before I was interrupted now the Helicarrier's sensors detected an anomaly in the Bermuda triangle now I'm sending you your brother and black cat through a portal located in the triangle, stay sharp we don't know what's down there"

"if you don't know what's down there then why are you sending us there when we could be here and not there 'hey reader guess what its me dead pool, i don't know why you gave Spidey more screen time then me though i don't want to give out spoilers to you just yet' dead pool said and whispered

"dead pool stop talking to yourself you're going down and that's that now you too go prepare its going be a rough ride" Said fury

and so the hero and anti-hero went to get supply's such as web fluid(spider-man) a vast amount of guns ammo swords knives and all around pointy things (dead pool) but they only just left the briefing room spider-man asked "do you have a feeling that something bad is going to happen us bro"

"maybe something bad is going to happen or maybe its that falicia is right behind you" said dead pool and at that moment spider-man heard a female voice making him turn his head to see his childhood friend

* * *

"Authors note"

the big stuff has yet to come so I will tell you about my version of spider-man and first off the list is the ability to use the black suit with no ill effects towards him without Madam webs influence, his costume is actually the same suit from the new movie coming out in may, there mom was sent to investigate the goings on in the Bermuda triangle only to become trapped on remnant just 4 years prior to the story, also the black cat and spider-man are childhood friends.

* * *

black cat was impatiently asking him for the reason why fury called them here, dead pool was just watching the seen unfold while eating from a bag of popcorn 'Mmm i love popcorn i do i do i do, hey here's an idea why don't you go see what's going on in Spideys head go on it'll be funny"said dead pool to the reader

[meanwhile in spider-mans thoughts]

'man falicia is as impatient as ever maybe i should have told fury to not bug us for once, to late now i guess' thought spider-man and so he her everything he had been told

* * *

Back with Director fury and agent Coulson

"Director are you sure you made the right decision in sending them there"said coulson who waited for him to respond

"Yes and i'm confident they'll complete there mission without a Doubt in my mind"said fury

"But there still is the possibility of losing radio contact with them"said coulson but then they heard an all to familier voice

"No need to worry about my boys they can take care of themselves"said dr o'maley

"dr o'maley it's good to see you old friend it seems you're doing well"said fury

"likewise fury now the reason why you won't lose contact with them is because of a special communicator i built for them"said dr o'maley

"and how do you know these things will work once they get there and not cause static once they use them"said coulson

"i built them to send radio waves through the Dimensional barrier that surrounds our universe beyond the speed of light" dr o'maley Said confidently

"well this solves the communication problems we've had before"said fury

"yes it does director now if too don't mind i'll prepare along with my sons and don't worry we'll be back within 6 months" dr o'maley said just before the door closed shut

Cliff Hanger

* * *

chapter 1 is officially complete

and just in time to and lets see what you think the reviews go on you can tell me

"please tell me there'll be hot chicks"

dead pool there probably won't be any hot girls

"hey don't leave me out this and dead pool that's sexist

sweet i got the black cat on my side now.

please post a review and fav this story


End file.
